The Right Kind Of Sinner
by Mystical Starlight
Summary: (R just in case) Ginny knew from the moment she saw him standing in her fathers office, that her life was going to change dramaticly...
1. Daddy, What's Happening?

**The Right Kind OF SINNER**

She knew from the moment she saw him standing in her fathers office that there would be trouble.

Ginny Weasley had been working for her father ever since she was seventeen, the year she had gotten out of Hogwarts. The face of the person in front of her was _not _a face she had seen in a while. She looked from the blonde to her father, and then back to the blonde.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said politely. He bowed his head, the familiar smirk on her lips.

"Ms. Weasley." Ginny looked up at her father.

"What's the matter dad?" She was never called into her father's office unless it was an emergency. Or.ahem.he was hungry.

"Sit down Virginia."

Ginny was worried. Her father sounded very grave and in the office he was always playful.

"How have you been doing with your training Virginia? Can you do the unforgivables yet?"

Ginny nodded, looking up at her father.

"We just finished Avada Kedavra last week. I know them all now."

Her father nodded and looked over at Malfoy, then back at Ginny.

"Mr. Malfoy has a bit of a problem here. Maybe he can talk more about it himself. I know very little about this so I think he should say it himself."

Malfoy looked up at Ginny.

He had never seen him look so. Old. His eyes were filled with a mixture of pain, sleep depravation, and curiosity.

"I've been a spy for Dumbledore since I was 15. My father and Voldemort know nothing of this but I think they're starting to suspect. They told me that I had to come here and find a girl. They described her and by that description I believe it's you that I have to take. I want to protect you, and this is the only way I can."

At that point, Percy Weasley walked into Arthur's office with two of Ginny's suit cases. Ginny looked from Percy to her father.

"Daddy, what's happening?"

Arthur handed Ginny her coat.

"Dad, where am I going?" She looked from her father, back to Percy, and then she looked up at Malfoy. Her eyes watered. "What's happening? Percy? Daddy?"

They all had the same look on their faces. Nobody wanted to speak but Ginny knew what they were all hiding anyway.

"Someone just talk to me!"

Her father softly took her hands in his own and sighed.

"It kills me to do this to you again Ginny. It kills me. Cinnamon."

Ginny started to shake; the last time he called her Cinnamon was when he told her Grandma died.

"You have to go and hide for a while. You're going to live in the woods, and you're going to be safe, ok?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Dad. I-"

"Ginny, you're 23. Don't cry ok? We'll see you soon ok?"

Ginny glared at Percy.

"Well you're 30, why don't you go live with him and not cry huh Percy?" 

Malfoy brushed his hair away from his eyes and looked up at the poor sad girl.

"It won't be that bad, honestly. Well there's only one bed but you can have it, and I'll take the couch, or the floor; I don't really care."

Ginny looked up at him.

"Why. Why do they want _me?_ I mean, I have a funny sized head, and I have big eyes and I have a _huge _mouth I mean, why does he want _me_!?" She covered her face with her hands. She sighed and looked back up. "Fine. I'll go. Let me just go home and pack my things."

Her father shook his head as his daughter ran from the room. He looked at Malfoy, then at Percy. Winding up, he gave 

the back of Percy's head a hard smack.

Ginny sniffled, packing the things that her brother hadn't. Tina, her tiny roommate stepped into her room and watched her pack.

"Your brother came in and he was moving like a mad man! He was scaring me the way he pushed me out of the door way and all. I was so close to calling the police but then I remembered meeting him at your birthday party. Which reminds me, I should go buy some cake. Maybe a vanilla cake. But I do like pumpkins. Maybe a pumpkin pie. Oh, Halloween just passed to no pumpkin pie. That cake sure was goo-"

Ginny stood up and slid a hand over her mouth. "Tina, honey. Shut it ok? I'm not having the best day alright?"

Tina looked up at her, slightly startled by her sudden roughness and anger.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I was just trying to take your mind off of the fact that your parents want to give you away!"

Ginny closed her eyes hard.

"Tina, just stop talking, ok?" Ginny turned around. "Now I'm going to stay in here and _you _Tina, are going to wait for me in the kitchen. Have a cookie, drink some cocoa, just get out!" She pushed Tina out and locked the door. That girl really needed to learn when to keep her mouth shut!

She unzipped another bag and stuffed some of her books in. A slight tap at the door a few minutes later made her groan. Ginny looked at the door.

"Did you finish your cookie? If not, go and do that!"

"You have a visitor Ginny. It's a really cute boy! Kind of reminds me of my brother except for I can't date my brother. Not that I would date this boy I mean, he's obviously yours. But if you don't want him, I'll gladly take him off of your hands. Just like that keen purple sweater you have hidden in the back of your closet that's in the box marked 'Candy'!"

Ginny opened up the door.

"Ok, where's this visitor?" She pointed behind her to a very annoyed looking Draco Malfoy. When Ginny walked over to him, he rolled his eyes.

"That girl can _talk _can't she?"

Ginny smiled. "Oh yes. Yes she can. I think if there was a job where all you had to do was talk, she'd be manager in a week."

Draco smiled.

"She could always work in Azkaban."

Ginny grinned and looked over at her friend. She wasn't even paying attention. Ginny looked past her into her room, and suddenly remembered why Draco must have been there.

"I'll go get my bags."

Draco nodded and looked over at Tina.

"So Tina, what do you do for fun?" He regretted saying the words the second they came out of his mouth.

"Oh. Well I like to read a lot. One time I read a book about this girl that flew a plane all the way up to mars! Or was it a space ship. Anyway, she got paralyzed because she hit her neck on a Martian's plate! Or. Was it a robot gun?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go help Virginia now ok?"

But she didn't stop talking. She simply kept babbling on and on, making Draco want to smash his head against the brick wall.

He tapped at Ginny's bedroom door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Ginny opened the door.

"Yea, come on in. I don't care." She knelt on the floor beside her bags and things, pulling a scarf and her rock collection into her bag.

"I can't believe I'm not going to be living here anymore. I've been living here since I was seventeen."

Draco lifted one bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. "Come on. I think it's time for you to get going."

Ginny lay back on her bed.

"I'm going to miss this so much."

Draco sighed. "You'll be back here soon enough."

She looked up at Draco. "When will I see my family again?" she asked with inquisitiveness in her voice. She looked so hopeful. She just wanted her family. This apartment didn't matter to her so much as that.

He looked down at her.

"When Voldemort is dead."

Ginny whimpered, looking down at her bed. She pulled a hand through her long red hair and looked back up at him.

"What if he doesn't die for twenty years or so?"

Draco sighed. "Then you don't get home for twenty years or so."

Ginny stood up sadly. "Do I get to go home and say goodbye to my family at least before we go? I want to say goodbye to my mum, Fred and George, Harry."

Draco shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry Virginia. There's no time to. We have to go before he tracks you."

Ginny looked up at him, wanting desperately to ask why he wouldn't track her wherever he was taking her, but he would track her with Tina in her own house, her own apartment.

"I'll miss you so much Tina." She hugged her and started to cry.

"I remember one movie I saw, 'Love Story,' it made me cry. It was so sad I thought, 'I hope I never see anyone cry like that' and now here I am, watching you cry!" She rubbed her eyes sadly.

"I'll miss you Tina. I'll call you every- I'll write you every day!"

With one final hug and kiss, they were both gone from the flat.

Draco looked from her, to the small BMW.

She looked from him, to the tiny car, and then back to him. "You seriously think my stuff is going to fit in that don't you?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand.

"Oh."

Within minutes, all of her bags were in the tiny car, and they were both speeding down the road. Draco turned to look at her, only to find a large tear dripping off her chin. He sighed and wiped it gently with one finger. She looked from his finger up to his face. Without acknowledging her, he brought the tear to his lips with his finger and licked it off. Ginny's eyes widened.  She looked down at her lap. He looked back up at the road.

"I'm sorry," he spoke, the softness of his voice making it hard to hear him.

Ginny sighed and looked up. "No you're not."

He stopped the car at a red light, the first one of the road. The gall this girl had! She was the first to hear an apology come from his lips, an honest one, and she had the nerve to tell him that it wasn't real! She obviously didn't understand how hard it was for someone of his status to apologize! He took a deep breath, not wanting to overreact.

"Ok, fine. I'm not. But I do hope you get to feel better in the near future."

Ginny rolled her eyes, twiddling her thumbs.

"I just wish I could be with my family."

As obvious of a comment as it was, Draco was still slightly surprised to hear it.

"I know I was never the first choice as a person for you to spend endless years with, but I'm sorry. I don't want to be here either but you were my assignment. I never back down on an assignment Ginny."

Ginny looked over to him. He had said her name.Her real name. Not just Weasley, or _Virgin_-ia, like he always had. He called her Ginny.

Draco tapped the steering wheel with his thumbs. "It won't be so bad you know." He turned to look at her. "I'm not as big of an arse as I used to be."

Ginny smiled shyly to herself. "Finally, admitting it. I was wondering how long it would take."

He reached over and pinched her cheek.

"Ouch!" She smacked his hand and started giggling to herself.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Hey people! What do you think? I like this so far hehe. GO ME lol.


	2. What the Fuck

**The Right Kind Of Sinner**

****

Ginny looked around the room. It was the first time she'd ever seen such a beautiful place that she really had no patience for…

"Wow…"

Draco smiled at her wonderment and stepped inside with her. "It's not much… I had to build it myself and I'm _horrible _at shit like this.

Ginny set her bags down. "Well, you did a very good job, for one that could give two shits about anyone other than himself."

Draco sighed, shutting the door behind the both of them. "I'm sorry. I know you don't want to be here any more than I do right now, but we have to make due with what we have."

Ginny sat on the small couch in the corner, turning her gaze from him to the door, and then to him again.

"So long as I'm not here for too long…this might not be too bad."

Draco smiled and took the bags away. "The bedroom is right through this door. There's one bed, but I've already decided that you get it-"

"Oh _you _decided did you?" Ginny snapped, hopping off of the couch and startling Draco quite a bit.

"Pardon me?"

"You make all the decisions! You decided that this was going to be the place we stayed, you decided that we were going to take that main road with all the uprooted gravel, you decided that I couldn't get out of the car when I dropped my sunglasses," she stepped up to him and poked him hard in the chest, "and not _you _decided that I was going to sleep in the bed. What if I don't _want _to sleep in the bed huh? What if I want to sleep on the couch?"

Draco's eyes widened as he started to back away from her. "Look Ginny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No you don't mean anything you say  do you? I should have known when you told me I looked nice when I got out of the car. You never mean anything do you, you prat?"

Draco slipped back, tripping over a large oak chair. "I'm sorry Ginny, really I am!"

Ginny fell to her knees, tears dripping one by one down her miserable cheeks. "Why me… Why can't I just be happy for once in my _life_?"

Draco looked down at the poor…obviously despondent young creature. "I'm sorry lass…I just…I don't know what to do for you…"

Abruptly, Ginny started pounding at his ankles. "Why me??? Why does he have to want _me _of all people??"

Draco knelt down and lifted her into his arms. "Just let it all out…"

She began pounding on his chest with hard blows that made him want to whimper. "Why in fucks name would he want a…a bloody ugly byrd like me??"

Sympathetically, Draco caressed the back of her head. "Go on…"

The tears were like fire, burning with embarrassment as she realized fully what was happening. "I'm…"

Draco slid one finger to her lips. "Don't. You have no reason to." He stood, taking her up with him.

"I… It's just…"

"You don't have to say anything. It really is ok."

Ginny nodded. "Could I… Could I take a little nap?"

Draco nodded and led her to the room. It was painted black, (as he knew no other color that he liked,) with tiny white dots that he had intended to be stars.

Ginny looked around the small room. "It's pretty…"

Draco stepped over to the bed and pulled the blankets back. "Go on in. I'll play father dearest and tuck you."

Ginny crawled in and lay her head on the dark pillow. She closed her eyes and within seconds she was fast asleep, dreaming of better days when she was at home, happy, in her parents arms.

~*~*~

Draco poured some tea into his cup. Something about her was different… Different from when they were kids. She was full of a zeal that would have made him pounce her when they were kids. He couldn't now… She was his…assignment… His induction.

There was nothing about himself that made him proud. This was just another thing to add to the long list of disappointments.

~*~*~

Nightmares were only one of the many things that plagued poor Ginny Weasley. She hated that about herself…More than once had she awoken in the bed of a very confused roommate.

A slight creak in the floor made Ginny shriek and fly out of bed as Harry had after the word "commitment". Her thrashes and smacks made whoever it was start screaming as well.

"Ginny, calm down! It's just me!" Draco grabbed her wrists and held her arms above her head. "It's just me."

Ginny's breathing calmed down, and she leaned into him. "Don't do that to me!"

His arms came around her, and he stroked her hair as soothingly as his rough hands could manage. "I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes, her own hands coming to rest on his chest. "I just want to go home Malfoy…"

He winced at the name, but rested her chin on his shoulder nonetheless. "I know you do. Just go to sleep for me, ok?"

~*~*~

The sunlight on her eyelids woke her up. She rolled over tightly, since something was apparently holding her down. 'The blankets,' she assumed. When she completed her roll, she found her nose pressed up against something… It wasn't an unpleasant smell…just unexpected.

Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he was shocked at what they told him… Ginny looked so much sweeter when she was asleep… He feared the moment that she woke up and realized she had fallen asleep with him and began her attack. To think of how quiet it was right now… Why couldn't she stay this way forever?

"W-Wha…"

Uh oh…

"You fell asleep with me. Please don't scream! Please don't cry! I didn't do it I swear-"

Ginny chuckled. "It's ok Malfoy. I remember." Leaning over, Ginny pecked his lips and stood up.

"I'll see you in a bit. I'm going to take a bath, and I expect two eggs and some bacon awaiting me when I get out!"

As she hopped over to the bathroom, all Draco could think was, 'What the fuck!?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Well there it is! It took a bit of a time but lol. I did it! I made it! Lol. Expect the next chapter before 


	3. Melting Frozen Hearts

Draco started scrambling some eggs, wondering about Ginny's conduct moments before. How odd… As good as he was with women, he was glad that none of them really relied on him knowing about them.

He had no _idea _how women functioned!

How was he supposed to know?

He was never really a woman…

How could he be expected to know _anything_ about something that he never was? He was always trained that women liked gentleness at first…rough was always best saved for last. 

Draco could hear her humming in the tub. He smirked slightly at the thought of her being nude inside something he built with his own two hands. It made him smile, almost a real smile, at the thought that he would be nude in that same spot not too long after she was.

He had no real feelings about her…

But sometimes he had to question himself.

She _was _a great deal more beautiful than he had expected…

Why hadn't they told him that she had grown in so many more ways than one…

~*~

Ginny dipped her head under the water. She was so tired…There was something about being away from her family that made her seem restless. She hated that, but there was nothing she could do.

She couldn't go home now…As much as she wanted to, she knew there was no place to go. Her mum and dad wouldn't let her go home… She couldn't stay with any of her brothers because they knew she was supposed to be gone…

Ron would let her in, but the dumb bastard _had _to marry Hermione…

She loved Hermione with all of her heart, but the damn girl was way too down with rules. Couldn't she bend a little?!

Draco had been awfully nice to her…Why hadn't he been that way when they were young? She had always thought he was handsome, but he had never been all too nice to her. 

Well…

He was never really _mean_to her. He had always been rude to her brothers and to Hermione and Harry, but he had always been relatively ignorant of her existence, which she was grateful for.

She had a _slight_ crush on him when they were younger, but nobody really knew about it because she kept her crushes secret. Ever since the whole _Harry_ thing, she was damned sure to keep her mouth closed about everything!

Ginny lifted an arm out of the sudsy water.

She was so pale…

She was so glad she had gotten prettier with age. When she was a small child, and even up to the age of around nineteen or twenty, she wasn't exactly the prettiest rose in the vase… 

Around twenty-one though, all of the sudden, everything just clicked. She grew five inches, gained fifteen pounds onto her stick skinny little body, and suddenly became so vibrant that it was hard for her coworkers not to notice her.

Her legs were up to her neck, her hair was to her hips, and her eyes were so wide people often compared them to cats. She was finally happy with her looks but…Now she was unsure of anything else…

~*~

Draco turned over a piece of bacon. 

The bathroom door opened, but he didn't hear it. He was too busy daydreaming about her twelve foot long legs…

"You know, bacon tastes better when it doesn't blend in with the pan."

Draco jumped, unaware that Ginny had been standing right behind him. He flipped the bacon again, rolling his eyes. 

'Of course _she _would know how to cook bacon…She's a woman! I've never cooked anything before!'

Taking the spatula from his hand, she flipped the bacon onto the plate. She looked to her left, only to find two cold scrambled eggs on another plate. She groaned.

"Don't you know that you cook the thing that takes longer first? And _then_you cook the thing that doesn't take very long! Eggs only take about five minutes!" She reached beside her for the garbage and tossed both plates inside.

"I'll do it…" Wrapping the towel tighter around herself, she grabbed the package of bacon and put five slices on the frying pan.

"Isn't that the one you put the eggs on?" Draco asked, looking over her shoulder.

Ginny giggled as his hair tickled her neck. "No. This one is much too large for eggs! You'll end up with an egg pancake."

She pointed to a chair. "Pull it up and sit. I'll teach you yet I promise. And if you can't make scrambled eggs by tomorrow I am a failure as both a teacher, but as a woman as well. Now, go get me the milk before you sit."

~*~

Draco could hardly believe that this girl had him scrambling eggs. The balls this girl had! It was amazing that she would even _bother._

"What do I do now?" he asked, whipping the eggs so hard that Ginny worried there would end up being more on the floor than in the pan in a few moments.

"Pour it into the pan. Just watch it and when the sides start to bubble, call me in. I' m going to go get dressed alright? Don't do _anything_, ok?"

Draco nodded, simply watching the eggs.

~*~

Ginny went into her bag, reaching inside and feeling around for the simple sundress that she had been sure to pack.

What was it about this place that made her feel so comfortable? She hadn't felt _nearly _as comfortable in her own _home, _but now here, with him, she felt as though she could really be herself.

Dropping the towel, Ginny slid the dress over her head, then made her way in the bag for her knickers.

The room really was beautiful. The sunlight blushing through the windows kissed her petite nose and made her giggle as the great view gave her the quick sight of one squirrel hitting another over the head with an acorn.

"Ginny, it's bubbling, but I don't think it's supposed to be _green _smoke!"

Ginny rushed out of the room and into the kitchen, just barely pulling the knickers all the way up her legs.

"I'm coming, don't worry."

The smoke was an unbelievably dark green color.

"What the hell did you do?"

In seconds, all that could be heard was a loud female shriek. The shriek could have broken glass if there was any around.

"Draco! Please help me! Please!"

Her whimpers made his knees weak but all he could do was stand there. This was his whole reason for being there but for some reason, his conscience, which he thought had been murdered long ago, came back up at him.

'That girl trusted you Draco. She was here. She forced herself to trust you. She wanted to trust you Draco. Fix this!'

Draco groaned and leaned forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the gas. Pulling her into the bedroom quickly, he fanned her off slightly with his hand.

"It's ok Ginny. It's ok. Nothing is going to hurt you."

Pulling her up to his chest, he softly pecked the top of her wet head.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stung him in his chest. It hurt so badly, he could swear he was going to faint right there, but he kept himself strong for her.

If he had known the human body better, he would have realized that the sharp pain he had just been forced to endure, was the melting crack of his frozen heart.

A/N Woohoo go me! A chapter! FINALLY lol. I'm going to start working so I can have another chapter ASAP!


End file.
